Falling Feathers
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Is it a sin for an angel to fall in love? Should one be condemned to earth for eternity as punishment? Chichiri is about to be faced with his feelings for the fallen angel Tasuki as he travels to earth in hopes of redemption for his beloved friend.
1. Default Chapter

Falling Feathers  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  


AN: This is a fic that I'm dedicating to my beloved Hikari. This was an RPG we did a long time ago and recently, I finally got to watch City of Angels. Immediately I thought of her and this RPG and...so I'm starting yet another fic.  
This was written to the Witchblade soundtrack (the comic, not the TV series) leaving me with a melancholy feeling that seems to fit this fic well enough.  
I'm going to apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors and what not. I know they've been cropping up a lot lately in my stuff and I can't really catch them all since I don'thave a spell checker program on this computer.

~***~

Soaring through that suspended place between Heaven and earth, an angel flew, making his way to earth. He had his mission, his duty, but his heart sang with joy at the thought that his old friend could be welcomed back into paradise. His wings stretched to their full span, the blue-tipped feathers rustling in a wind that did not exsist. The angel Chichiri, gaurdian of Divine Fate and protector of the redeemed, materialized within the mortal realm, but remained intangible. It wouldn't do to be seen by God's favored creation, though most didn't even believe in Him. The celestial being's mahogany eyes scanned the bustling city below him, searching, not so much with his eyes though, but rather with his aura, searching for the one who was like him yet not like him, at least not anymore.  


Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan, a fallen angel sat atop a roof, looking down at the people, rather grumpily. For a full mortal's lifetime and more he had been condemned to earth, forced to endure the lonliness that accompanies an immortal's exsistance. Unable to return to Heaven because one of his wings had been cut away from him, torn from his back, unable to take flight for an eternity. And all for the love of a mortal.  


Tasuki lay down against the roof of the building, his eyes closing, wondering how much longer he was going to be stuck in this... kind of hell. Suddenly he twitched, sensing the aura of goodness, something only certain winged creatures possessed. One golden-flecked amber eye eased open to see if maybe he could see whoever was flying around near by, a false hope building in his heart at the thought of seeing another like himself after so long.  


Chichiri smiled to himself, feeling a familiar warmth radiating towards him, welcoming him almost. Although he knew it was more out of curiousity rather than recognition. He angled his trajectory a bit, wings catching the cool breeze of Tokyo, and he landed soundlessly on the roof, next to Tasuki. He remainied invisible to the mortal eye yet he knew the fallen angel could 'see' him.  


The once protector of the fearless closed his eye again, a soft smile on his face. "I know you're there."  


The intangible being's aura radiated with soft laughter, his mind reaching out to communicate. He couldn't speak while in this form but sharing a divine lineage with the fallen angel before him also created a link between them, allowing any words that might be said to be heard. "It's been an eternity, no da."  


Tasuki pretended to laugh, the sound almost bitter. "Has it been?" he murmured aloud, knowing that the angel could hear him. "I thought I've only been here for a day."  


Chichiri looked out across the skyline, the blazing sun setting in the west. "We all miss you, no da. I've missed you..."  


The fallen angel shook his head sharply, still not opening his eyes. "Oh please, don't give me that."   


Chichiri looked back at him at the bitter words. "You don't belive me?"  


"I wasn't exactly popular. Who else would miss me besides you?"  


"Heaven doesn't feel the same without you there. Is that more acceptable?"  


The redhead nodded slowly, finally opening his eyes to stare at the air which shimmered under the presence of one of the celestial choir. "A bit."  


"And would you belive me if I said I came with good news for you?"  


Tasuki sat up and sighed rather dejectedly. "What is it?"  


"You have a chance of returning to Heaven, no da." Chichiri stated, not even bothering to hide the joy in his voice at the good news he was delivering.  


The fallen angel nodded a few times really slowly, taking what the angel had just said in. "I have a ch-- Hey!" He jumped up suddenly, staring at the empty, shimmering space with wide golden eyes. "What do you mean?"  


"Hang on," Chichiri murmured before slowly materilizing, taking on the substantial human appearance. Though he lost much of his celestial grace and beauty, looking at him he was still beautiful by human standards, striking features that were perfect, flowing blue hair, and peircing mahogany eyes that flashed red in the dying light. His wings were gone and his clothes were rather plain and ordinary, almost coarse and ugly compared to his beauty. Gravity hit him once the transformation was complete and he nearly slipped on the roof tiles, barely managing to catch his balance. Yet he made the gesture seem graceful. "Sorry..."  


Tasuki tried not to laugh as he reached out to take his hand, helping the cerulean-haired angel to his feet. "Yeah, gravity takes some getting used to." He looked him over a bit before nodding, a knowing smile on his face. "You still look the same... So what's all this 'bout gettin' back into Heaven?"  


Chichiri squatted down next to him for better balance, his face pulling into a smile as he looked back up at his old friend whom he had missed terribly during all this time. "I guess you could say you're up for parole, no da."  


The fallen angel scratched his head in confusion, before settling back down on the roof. "Parole?"  


The cerulean-haired being laughed, squeezing the redhead's hand gently. "You've lived on earth for how long and you still haven't picked up the phrases humans come up with yet, na no da?"  


"Hey! Just cuz I've lived here don't mean I know what they're talkin' 'bout! Besides, you seemed to have picked up something during your transformation, no da." he mimicked playfully.  


Chichiri remained silent for a moment, enjoying the familiar warmth of Tasuki's aura, a nostalgic feeling washing over him. "One of God's faults is that He always forgives, though His wrath can be encompasing at times..."  


"Ah, forgiveness, I forgot 'bout that... You think He really would? I mean, honestly..."  


The smaller angel gazed up at him, smiling gently as a wind whipped through his long blue hair almost playfully, the strands seemingly alive. "I'm here to observe you, no da. If you can behave yourself around me while I'm here, I can tell God that your repentant for your sin and you can come home."  


Tasuki leaned in close towards Chichiri, leering. "Well, the question is... can YOU behave yourself 'round me?"  


Chichiri drew back slightly, blushing faintly in the dying light, finding his heart racing at the shift in Tasuki's arua. "W-what do you mean?"  


The redhead pulled back laughing and clapping Chichiri on the back. "Ah,you know I'm kiddin' with you!" Almost instantly, he stopped laughing, staring seriously at his old friend. "But seriously... are you going be in human form the whole time while you're...'observing' me?"  


The angel nodded after letting out a shaking breath, intensely relieved yet disappointed. "It'd be hard to explain to mortals just who you're talking to if I remained invisible, no da."  


"There now, ya see? I'm tellin' you... human life ain't gonna be so easy..." Tasuki then looked pointed down at his clothes, a condenscending expression on his face. "Like the way you're dressed... and your hair's too long..." He gestured to his own messily cut vibrant orange locks as an example.  


Chichiri reached up, finding himself becoming self-concious all of a sudden, his fingers toying with the almost feathery strands of blue. "C-cut my hair?"  


"Ahaa... Angels aren't supposed to be so concerned about appearances..!" Tasuki shouted, pointing at the angel accusingly.  


Chichiri looked away, blinking. "Your aura must be affecting me, Tasuki..."  


The redhead laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubberband. "Calm down Chichiri, alright? You're in good hands here. Now..." With the band in his hand, he reached over and collected Chichiri's hair. "We got to take care of you before we head back to my place..."   


The cerulean-haired angel closed his eyes at the intense closeness and the overwhelming warmth permating his own arua. He knew lust was forbidden to angels; it was why Tasuki had been condemned. But surely God knew what He was doing by sending him summoning him for this mission. Every secret that angels kept, God knew... "I promise you won't notice me here at all, no da..." he whispered quietly.  


Tasuki bound Chichiri's hair from his face securely, giving the tail a playful tug. "Oh please... I need the company!" He paused for a moment, arguing with himself, whether or not to pull his dear friend close and hugging him tightly, before quickly pulling away and nodding. "There you are... that'll do for now."  


Chichiri shook his head, testing it out the ponytail. "This feels strange, no da..."  


"Yeah, but you were so hesitant to cut it..." he pointed out before jumping off the roof to the sidewalk below. "C'mon." he urged Chichiri, looking back up at him with a grin on his face.  


The smaller angel raised himself slowly, trying not to lose his balance again. "Is it supposed to feel this clumsy and awkward, no da?"  


Tasuki held out his arms. "I told you, it'll take some gettin' used to... but you if just slide off, I'll catch you..."  


"Not like I could get killed anyways..." Chichiri joked with a wink before he slid across the tiles and off the edge of the roof. Sure enough, the redhead caught him and he found himself leaning into Tasuki's arms for balance.  


"Ah, true." he returned while looking him over again. "Your clothes are too..." he sighed, words failing him. "I guess you can borrow what I got at home..."  


Chichiri looked down at his clothing. "I didn't want anything conspicious..."  


" It's just so boring..."  


He smiled before fingering Tasuki's leather jacket. "And what about you, no da? You look like a punk, no da."  


"Eh?" Tasuki looked down at his own choice in clothing, wondering if Chichiri disapproved of what he found confortable. "What do you mean?"  


Chichiri laughed softly, pulling from the closeness and striking a thoughtful pose. "Leather, torn jeans..." He reached up and tugged lightly on one of the sparkling earrings dangling from his ears. "You've even peirced your ears, no da..."  


Tasuki scowled and jerked his head away from Chichiri's hand. "You don't have to make fun of me..."  


"It suits you..."  


Shocked, Tasuki gazed over at Chichiri and grinned. "You really think so?" The cerulean-haired figure nodded slightly in response, blushing wildly. Unable to help himself, Tasuki wrapped an arm around Chichiri's shoulder, pulling him close again. "Thanks, Chichiri... Now.. where's my bike?"  


Chichiri leanned against him, wondering how it could be such a sin to want to be close to his friend. "You know how to drive too?" 

Tasuki looked around, nodding absently to the question. "You have to learn a few things to survive in the mortal realm."  


Slowly, the redhead led the way to the motorcycle. Chichiri stifled a laugh at the paint job, red wings fluttering along the casing, loose feathers trailing back as though caught in a galestorm. "Somehow, I'm not surprised, no da..." he murmured, tracing a slender finger along the length of the wingspan, causing Tasuki to shiver involuntarily.  


"Well..." he coughed "C'mon now Chichiri... You know this is as close as I'll ever get to havin' TWO working wings." He climbed on the bike, patting the seat behind him.  


Chichiri watched a moment, a sad expression on his face as he tried to imagine how his beloved friend had felt all those year, so close to flying and yet... He climbed on behind Tasuki, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist from behind. "You're very strong, you know. I think I would have gone insane if I had lost what you have..."  


Quickly, Tasuki grabbed his helmet and handed it to Chichiri. "You'll need this more than me... I don't think you'll like swallowing flies." he joked before leanning back against the smaller angel so he could flip up the kick stand and start the bike. "But I ain't strong Chichiri, just... adaptable."  


The cerulean-haired figure wondered for a moment why he suddenly felt the need to cry at that while slipping on the helmet. He resumes his hold on his fellow angel, starting a bit at the powerful roar of the motor coming to life.  


"Hold on tight now, you hear? Don't be afraid to get close." he muttered as he kicked off the ground and started off. Chichiri felt the wind whipping at his clothing, his grip getting margianally tighter. Why was he so afraid of this rush? It wasn't like he was going to die, but the exhilaration of being so close to Tasuki and the feel of the mortal world around them, it was quite a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced.  


Tasuki could sense Chichiri's unease and slowed down just a little bit as he took a turn and started going down a much quieter road. Chichiri sank his fingers into the stiff leather of the driver's jacket, closing his eyes and letting hiself just drown in these sensations overwhelming him, all the while questioning God's judgement in sending him to observe Tasuki. Surely He knew about his attatchment to the fallen angel...  


The redhead slowed the bike down, stopping at a large apartment building. "Here we are... my humble abode... sorta.." He looked over his shoulder at Chichiri, smiling sheepishly. "You know... if you want, I can show you around later."  


Chichiri reached up and removed the helmet, shaking his hair a bit, his heart still racing from the bike ride. "Around?"  


"You know... resturants, malls, where to find gir--" he paused, his face reddening. "Yeah, that's right, Angels aren't allowed to feel lust, right? Well then... movies.. mortal things, you know?"  


Chichiri looked down slightly, but still smiled. "I've been wondering what you've been doing to occupy your time, no da."  


Tasuki jumped off the bike, taking the helmet from Chichiri's hands and hanging it off of the handlebars. "What do you mean?" he mutters, certain that his face was blushing. "I don't know what you're talkin' about!"  


The angel gazes back up at him, his expression reproachful and sad. "Your lover...he was only human..."  


In an attempt to keep from looking at Chichiri, Tasuki started wheeling the bike towards the garage, his posture hunched slightly as though to protect himself. "Yeah.. he was human..."  


Chichiri swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything..."  


He looked up over his shoulder at his old friend, a large fake grin plastered on his face. "It's okay Chichiri!"  


The angel shrinked back slightly at the change in tone. "I won't say anything else...I promise."  


"No no! Really it's alright! It's been... what... over 50 years? I dunno... I'm.." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Over it."  


"If it makes you feel better, I know how it feels..."  


Tasuki looked at him in confusion. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"  


Chichiri shrugged helplessly "I'm just rambling, no da..."  


Tasuki continued staring at Chichiri, an eyebrow sliding up in skeptisim. He had known this angel ever since they first came into exsistance, since before time even exsited, before the very mortal place they were standing on was even created. "I don't believe you... but I'm guessin' you don't want to talk about it." Tasuki returned to his task of locking up his bike before holding out his hand towards the smaller angel. "You know Chichiri... I've gotten used to this mortal life..."  


"I know...I've been watching you sometimes..." he returned quietly, following the redhead up the stairs.  


"You have?" He looked back over his shoulder at him, blinking in interest.  


Chichiri looked up this time, nodding. "I had to...make certain you were okay..."  


Stopping suddenly, Tasuki whirled around, shaking Chichiri's hand enthusastically. "Arigatou, my good friend. I've been wonderin' why I kept sensin' someone with me all the time. So I was never alone?" He grined and started up the stairs again.  


Chichiri blinked then smiled. "As if my telling you that I missed you wasn't clue enough as to how much I valued your companionship, no da?"  


"You got a point there."  


"I really have missed you, Tasuki," he sighed softly. "We used to be together all the time before..." he trailed off, knowing that the subject was still tender with the redhead if the earlier conversation was indication.  


"Well... we can make up for some lost time, ne?" Tasuki gestured to a door. "This is my apartment."  


Chichiri looked around curiously. "Aren't you going to start by letting me in and showing me where I'm sleeping then, no da?"  


The fallen angel visibly paled as he opened the door. "Oh shit..."  


The smaller angel stared at him, unfazed at the use of profanity. He was the one who practically invented it after all. "What?"  


"I, uh... one bedroom... I can take the couch...! Yah, that's right! It's all good!" He nodded a few times before pointing to the couch. "Right there. You can sleep in my room. So how long are you plannin' to parole me?"  


Chichiri blinked at the lumpy couch before answering. "Until further notice, no da... Orders from the Almighty, Himself."  


"Okay... great... Well..." He kicked open a door, tugging Chichiri after him. "This is my room, and this is where you'll be sleepin'.. you don't... have anything with you, do you?"  


"Angels don't exactly have much to pack, no da..." He eyed the large bed, blinking. "I should sleep on the couch, Tasuki."  


"Nah, yer my guest."  


"No, I don't need this much space...it's too much." he protested mildly.  


"Dammit Chichiri, you're going to sleep my bed! And you're going to enjoy it!!"  


The cerulean-haired angel looked at him, eyes flashing crimson breifly. "Then you're going to share it with me or else I'm sleepinng on the floor!"  


"Nuh-uh!" he insisted, crossing his arms and shaking his head defiantly. "You know how I thrash in my sleep!"  


Chichiri smiled. "I remember...It'll be like old times again, no da..."  


Tasuki found himself smiling as he nodded a bit. "Yeah... but still.." Quick as a flash, he reached out, pushing Chichiri onto the bed. "You're sleepin' here."  


But just as quickly, Chichiri grabbed one of his wrists, pulling him down with him stubbornly. "Not without you, no da."  


Tasuki fell down on the bed with an ungraceful thump. "Dammit..! Chichiri!" he growled.  


Chichiri grinned back up at him. "Still the same old Tasuki..."  


Sneering enough to bare his fangs, he returned, "Quit arguin' with me Chichiri...! Two guys livin' together and sleepin' in the same bed doesn't make for a warm welcome, okay?"  


The angel blushed but mantains the grin. "You've done it before. Are you afraid something's going to happen, no da?"  


"No!"  


Hiding the pang of sadness he felt at the loud negative protest, Chichiri slipped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Tasuki couldn't hide the blush blossoming across his face. "H-h-hey now Chichiri... This is really awkward for me... I'm under parole afterall... and you're still a full fledged angel..." He pulled away and got off the bed, his face still red.  


Chichiri propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head in confusion, his heart filling with a fragile hope. "Tasuki, do I make you uncomfortable...being here...like this?"  


The redhead cleared his throat, immediately heading towards the bedroom door. "I gotta make dinner or somethin'..."  


The angel pursed his lips together, his aura resonating with sadness yet the hope remained in his heart. "Now that I think about it, this form is in need of nourishment, no da. But...you will share the bed, right...for old times sake?"  


Tasuki paused at the doorway, but didn't look back at his friend. "I'll think 'bout it, okay?"  


~***~

Special Note:  
To Hotaru, who didn't leave me any real way of contacting her, you're more than welcome to use my name for your fic. I can't wait to see a new chapter.


	2. 2

Falling Feathers  
*chapter 2  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  


AN: I'm not deeply religious. I belive in God but I don't belive in organized religion. So when Tasuki and Chichiri are reffering to God, they are talking about the Big Guy upstairs, not Suzaku or any other deity. So if that offends anyone, I apologize. I'm not trying to push anything on atheists or people of other religious practices. This was another RP I had with my girlfriend and after watching City of Angels, I felt the need to turn it into a fic.  
Keep the reviews coming in and I might do a lemony scene on the very balcony from this chapter.  


~***~  


The early morning sun crept through the gauzy curtains, spangling across a pair of angels who were as different as night and day, both wearing the guise of mortals. Tasuki woke up first when the sunlight hit his eyes and he slowly slid from the bed, looking back at the sleeping Chichiri. A reminicent smile crept across his face, his heart rejoicing at being with his best friend again. Groggily he turned to head out the doorway, his bare feet making no sound on the cream colored carpet. The fallen angel stretched hsi arms above his head, salient muscles rippling underneath tanned skin. He yawned widely, baring elongnated canines as he turned the coffee pot on.  


Eventually the aroma of brewing coffee tugged the cerulean-haired angel from the deep recesses of his dreamless sleep. Murmuring quietly, Chichiri stirred, snuggling closer to the warm spot where Tasuki had been resting on, reaching out for his presence. When he touched nothing but warm cotton sheets, he opened his mahogany eyes sleepily, noticing that the redhead had left him alone. Confused, he rolled over onto his back, long hair pilling around his face like a silken waterfall. "Tasuki...?"  


At the summons, the redhead reappeared, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. Carefully, so as not to spill the hot liquid, he sat down on the bed and held out a mug, one that said 'This is not a good morning, and I'm not your ray of sunshine'. "Mornin'."  


Chichiri's smiled sleepily as he sat up and shifted, leaning back against the headboard so he could accept the mug. "I wondered where you went, no da," he murmured, sipping at the coffee only to then make a face at the bitter taste.  


Tasuki shook his head at his friend's expression, cupping his own mug, one decorated with a wolf howling at the moon. "I was only gone for a second and that was to make us some breakfast."  


"And I suppose this is it?" the smaller angel mumbled as he raised the steaming mug to his lips again, feeling his body grow more awake.The redhead bellowed out with laughter, startling Chichiri and nearly causing the angel to spill hot coffee in his lap.  


Chichiri glared at him as he regained his composure. "So what shall we do today, hmmm?" Tasuki asked, acting as though he didn't notice the cerulean-haired angel's annoyed gaze.  


Lowering the mug, Chichiri could only blink, his mind drawing up a blank. "Why should I decide? You're the one who knows this world better than I, no da."  


"Right, well..." Tasuki faltered for a moment, fingering the handle of his mug. "I... got work..."  


Mahogany eyes flickered upwards with an interested gleam. "Oh?" When the redhead nodded reluctantly, it was Chichiri's turn to laugh, though not as boisterous as his fellow angel. "I wonder if I should find a job too...since I don't know how long my stay will be, na no da," he mused aloud before taking another sip of his drink.  


Tasuki didn't know what to say. He was happay, no, elated that he could be with another angel after so long, especially the one he had been the closest to. After a moment of silence, the redhead sighed and stood up from the bed, setting his empty mug on the endtable. "Gomen..."  


Chichiri pulled his knees to his chest, balancing his cup on top as he watched Tasuki stand, his eyes drinking in the sight of redheaded angel he had missed dearly. Tasuki disappeared into the walk-in closet giving the cerulean-haired angel a moment of quiet reflection, his thoughts questioning as to why God would send him of all angels to offer redemtion to this fallen one. Why him when surely their omnipitent Creator knew of his feelings for Tasuki. Chichiri had just finished off his cup of coffee when Tasuki remerging, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white tee shirt...and holding a gun in its holster. Needless to say, this caused the smaller angel to stare in utter shock.  


Tasuki noticed the expression on his friend's face and grinned in response. "Yo."  


His eyes flickered from that non-chalant grin to the weapon in his hand which he held so casually, his mouth opening to ask. Yet not a sound escaped.  


Following the path of his gaze, Tasuki looked down at the gun in his hand then returned to Chichiri's face. "What's wrong?"  


At the sound of Tasuki's voice, the smaller angel met his eyes and said the first thing that popped into his head. "That's a gun, no da..."  


The redhead blinked a few times, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I know."  


"Why do you have it?"  


Tasuki shrugged. "Part of the job," he stated as he began strapping himself into the holster, the brown leather fitting tightly around his chest and shoulder.  


"I see..." he whispered quietly before rising from the bed. The borrowed sweatpants and shirt he had borrowed to sleep in hung loosely to his lithe body, showing the difference in their builds. Quietly, Chichiri retrieved the redhead's mug and started to head into the kitchen to get a refill, still in a bit of shock.  


After doing a quick check to make sure the safety was on, Tasuki took off after Chichiri, catching up to him rather quickly. "Hey now, what's wrong?"  


Chichiri eyed the gun as he sat down on the couch, continuing on his second cup of coffee. Unlike the straight black of the first cup that Tasuki had given him, he had added just a touch of sugar to the dark liquid. "Nothing..." he murmured into mug. "I just don't like guns..."  


Tassuki sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry but I needed a job. And this was the first one I could find. Besides, you said you had been watching me before. Didn't you know I was a bodygaurd?"  


The cerulean-haired angel merely shrugged, still silently sipping at his coffee. He had known, but knowing didn't help him accept what Tasuki already did. "Go...I'll be here when you get back," he stated flatly.  


"Ya sure you're gonna be alright?" the redhead asked, still leaning over the couch, trying to get a better view of his friend.   


Chichiri hung his head, a smile spreading across his face at the feel of Tasuki beign so close, sounding so worried. "Don't worry about me, Tasuki. I'm more worried about you, no da."  


"Afraid I might kill someone? Get hurt...? What?" he pressed, laying a gentle hand on the smaller angel's shoulder and squeezing.  


His head turned, mahogany eyes locking onto the fallen angel's golden ones. "I don't like humans' destructive streak, Tasuki...never have... Guns are..." he trailed off with a shake of his head.  


"It's artifical death created by humans who think they're god. I know that. I don't like 'em too much... But hell.. it keeps me alive... and outta the streets." Tasuki reached up, smoothing back a few errants stands of silken blue, gently brushing against his cheek.  


Chichiri turned his head quickly, his face burning and heart pounding. He found himself gazing out the glass doors that led out to the balcony. The bright, clear morning sky filled his vision and his heart grew heavy with sadness at the sight. "No, I'm not worried about you...just that peice of metal makes me uneasy is all..."  


Tasuki reached out, lightly stroking the back of Chichiri's head, resisting the urge to take his beloved friend into his arms. "Then I'll be back tonight, alright?"  


The smaller angel trembled under the touch, but only faintly so. "I suppose I could just watch some TV till you get back. Though I'll be lonely, no da,"he added playfully, leaning back and smiling up at the redhead.  


"Ya know," he began, returning with a playful smirk of his own. "If ya really get bored, you're more than welcome to wander around."  


"I could. We'll see, no da," he replied with a wink.  


Tasuki nodded before pulling away and heading to the closet to retrieve his leather jacket. "We'll see," he echoed, mimicking Chichiri's voice before blowing the seated angel a kiss. "Later!" the redhead called out as the door closed behindhim with a slam.  


It was a while before Chichiri snapped out of his state of shock from Tasuki departing gesture and began searching for the elusive remote so he could turn on the TV.  


*~~~*  


Dusk had already settled by the time Tasuki made his reappearance. He slipped off his shoes and hung his jeacket up in the closet. "Sorry I'm late, Chiri," he called out. After recieving no response, the redheaded angel closed the closet door and began searching the apartment for his fellow angel. "Chiri...?"  


Having no luck locating his companion, Tasuki returned to the living room, scraching hsi head in confusion. It was then a breeze blew in from the balcony, lifting the gauzy curtains in a whisper of fabic. He turned to find Chichiri standing just outside, his face turned upwards to the moon. The evening air ruffled his unbound hair, giving evidence to his celestial beauty, the moonlight accenting his ethereal aura.  


Tasuki's heart pounded in his chest as he felt gentle waves of the other angel's aura rippling against his own, like water lapping at the shore. It felt cool and refeshing, almost as if he had been parched and his friend was the life-giving drink he needed to sustain his soul. For a moment he considered leaving Chichiri be, not wanting to disturb the serene picture presented to him.  


However, the cerulean-haired angel's voice wafted in on the wind, soft and dreamy. "You're late..."  


The redhead sighed and bows his head in apology, not yet walking towards him. "I'm sorry."  


Chichiri inhaled deeply as another breeze blew by, leaning towards the edge of the railing. "I was about to take flight..."  


As though unable to control his own feet, Tasuki moved towards the open door, brushing aside the curtains to get a clearer view of his friend. Chichiri's aura felt stronger the closer he got, and he felt drawn to that power, reveling in the feel of it caressing his own. He could see Chichiri fully, still dressed in the loose shirt and sweat pants from this morning, both hands gripping the railing, his face relaxed and tilted up towards the sky in silent worship. Tasuki leaned aaginst the doorframe, gripping the wood to stop the tremor running through his system, an intense desire flowing through his body. "Don't let me stop ya," he murmured softly.  


"Not without you..." Chichiri replied before turning around, his eyes opening to reveal molten fire within the cinnamon depths.  


Tasuki blinked, his own eyes widening, figners digging into the frame as he trembled. "Chiri... It's alright. I don't mind if you..."  


The smaller angel smiled serenly before closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Tasuki, embracing him. "I miss flying with you. Come with me tonight, no da."  


Tasuki closed his eyes and sighed softly, reveling in the warmth of his friend's embrace. "Chiri...you know I can't fly, not anymore."  


"Transform, unfurl your wing..." he whispered, ignoring the redhead's protests.  


Unable to deny Chichiri his request, Tasuki nodded slowly and closed his eyes, concentrating. Like stretching an old muscle, the fallen angel's power flowed outward from his physical body, spilling slowly like lava. From his right shoulder sprung one glorious wing, the downy white feathers tinged with just the faintest hint of red. Tasuki shivered, feeling Chichiri release him yet he could still feel his aura embracing him, helping him in coaxing out his power. With a soft sigh escaping his lips, the redhead opened his eyes again, revealing twin pools of melted gold, pure and peircing. His single wing folded against his back, it's weight a solid comfort.  


Chichiri smiled and reached over to rung fingers across the soft feathers, the action drawing Tasuki's gaze. Still caressing his wing,, Chichiri's own wings emerged, erupting from his back in a blur of purest white and powdery blue. They stretched out for a moment before folding as well. Tasuki began to return the gesture, gently touching the comforting and familiar feel. The cerulean-haired angel smiled up at him, his heart beating quickly. "We can go together, no da..."  


Tasuki sntached his hand back, blinking rapidly as he was pulled back to reality. "What are ya talkin' about?"  


Chichiri took his hands in his own, smooth palms gently gripping Tasuki's calloused ones, his smile never faltering. "I won't let you go...we can fly together..."  


"B-but..." he stammered after swallowing thickly.  


Suddenly, Chichiri let go of Tasuki's hands, only to leap back gracefully, light as a feather, to the balcony's railing, eyes locked with his companion's. "Do you trust me?"  


Tasuki took a step forward, nodding numbly, still entranced by the beauty of the angel before him. "Of course I do."  


"Then come with me..." Chichiri reached out with one hand, beckoning the redhead to him. Placing his trembling hand into Chichiri's, Tasuki stepped up onto the railing, nowhere near as light nor as graceful since he had but one wing. Chichiri gripped the fallen angel's hand tightly as he turned outwards, facing the open night air, the smile never leaving his face. "Together..."  


Nervously, Tasuki looked down, noting just how high up they were. Though they were immortal creatures, the fall would certainly hurt like hell. Chichiri squeezed his beloved friend's hand once more after noting his creepign fear before closing his eyes and confidently stepping from the ledge. Feeling the insistant tugging, Tasuki took a deep breath and followed his friend, trusting him completely.  


Chichiri swept his wings wide to their full span, catching the updraft and propeling himself upward. Though it put a strain on his wings, he pulled Tasuki against his body, holding him tight as they soared. Unsure of what to do with his one awkward wing, the redhead could only wrap his arms around Chichiri, hanging on for dear life.  


After a moment or two, the cerulean-haired angel grew used to the added weight and tightened his hold around Tasuki. "We're flying, no da... Stretch your wing out and enjoy this too, Tasuki."  


Tasuki looked up at him before stretching out his useless wing, shivering at the sensation of the wind caressing his feathers, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. "Chiri..."  


The smaller angel smiled warmly at him, cradling his body as he continued to glide on the evening breeze. "I will take you to the stars and back again..."  


"Is it even possible for us to fly that high?" Tasuki asked, his heart filling with so much hope.  


"I will take you as far as I am able, no da," he replied, pressing their temple together as he angled upwards, the wind whipping through his hair. Their bodies peirced through the clouds obscuring the moon and still they flew up until nothing surrounded them but a clear night sky filled with the sparkling stars and gentle moonlight.  


Tasuki tore his gaze away from the beautiful face of his fellow angel, gazing around him bewilderment and wonder. It had been an eternity since he had flown, missing all of this, the sky and the air... But most of all missing the angel who had always been by his side since the day they had first been created. Tasuki stretched his wing out a little further, allowing the wind to brush against his feathers, a gentle sigh escaping. "Chichiri... thank you..."  


The cerulean-haired angel brushed his face gently, caressing his sculpted cheekbones, watching the starlight play with the shadows in his fiery hair. Chichiri's eyes glowed with so much love as he kept them suspended under the light of the moon, yet he hid them all once Tasuki returned his gaze back to him. "Tasuki, do you know the pain I felt since you were banished from Heaven? I have known nothing but you by my side...until your exile and then..."  


The redheaded angel's eyes filled with a sort of guilt before he averted his gaze. "I know... I know the pain..."  


"Ever since our creation, you've come to Earth... yet...I never could understand why..."  


"Earth was...different..."  


Chichiri regaurded his companion for a moment, the silence of the stars the only witnesses to their conversation. "You wanted to be human, didn't you?"  


Tasuki flinched, the pain of old memories shooting through his heart. "Sometimes..."  


"I let you go..." Chichiri whispered after another moment of silence. "I could have stopped you, prevented your exile when you left Heaven to be with Kouji...but I knew you loved him, that he made you happy...so I let you go..."  


The redhead chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Ya know...some lessons have to be learned...God wanted me to learn." He looked up, his golden eyes glowing with a sincerity. "And for a while...he did make me happy. Not complete...just...happy, until I found out that he had no more use for me, and I for him. But you didn't stop me because you're...sweet. You wanted me to be happy...even at the cost of your own happiness..."  


Chichiri shivered under that intense gaze, a blush coloring his features. "I didn't know how I was able to exsist without you, but I did, if only because I knew you were happy on Earth..."  


"But now ya know...I've learned to like it here. I do like here on Earth... Tasuki sighed softly before hugging Chichiri softly. The blue-tipped feathers brushed against his face and he breathed in the pure scent that caressed him. "Even though I've missed this...I do like it here..."  


Chichiri returned the embrace, holding Tasuki, hsi face controted into one of internal pain. What Tasuki said, did it mean that he wouldn't want to return to Heaven should he be granted a pardon? Would he be willing to leave behind his beloved friend again if it meant his happiness? A few heartbeats of time passed before Chichiri pulled away from the embrace, holding the redhead out at an arm's length. He smiled at him, reverting back into his playful mode to hide his inner turmoil. "We can't stay here forever, no da. My wings are getting tired, na no da."  


Tasuki returned the smile, taking one last around him, locking away the exquisite memory. "Ya got a point... Shall we head back then?"  


The cerulean-haired angel nodded silently, still maintain his smile even though his heart was breaking.


End file.
